Holiday
by aikocchan
Summary: Anak-anak Rikkai berlibur ke Hakone! Apakah kejadian konyol yang terjadi?


**Title**: HOLIDAY~ (jadi inget Kane-chan (pemeran Sanada Genichiro id TeniMyu) nyanyi di BAS 009 deh..)

**Writer**: Sayah, Akikah, Gue, Boku, Atashi, I, Abdi, ent segala macem rujukan yg menunjuk ke AKU *halah*

**Disclaimer**: Pak'de Konomi, yang udah buaek hati melanjutkan TeniPuri :3 Love you, pak'de...

**Pairing**: Sanada G. & Yukimura S.

**Warning**: Pairing yang berantakkan. Maka itu, sebelum membaca, tolong jangan gantung sayah... m(_"_)m

Otanoshimi ni~

* * *

**HOLIDAY~**

_Rikkai, musim gugur..._

Musim gugur ini, Rikkai pergi ke onsen terdekat di Hakone.

Niatnya sih musim panas kemarin. Namun karena Mura-buchou yang repot setengah mati mengurusi klub, terpaksa diundur.

"Yeeeyyy~!! Hakone~ Hakone~ Hakone~" Niou mulai joget-joget gaje bareng Jackal dan Kouhai-nya — Akaya.

"Bereeennn~…."

Kegirangan Bunta dihentikan oleh Sanada sebelum tepat mereka menginjak tempat pemandian.

"Sebelum kalian semua berendam, akan kutentukan teman satu kamar kalian dengan undian ini!" Sanada menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah digulung.

"Kertas ini berisikan nama-nama teman satu kamar kalian," Sanada menyodorkannya tepat dihadapan para regular Rikkai.

Akaya menyipitkan matanya. — mengamati, "kayak mau arisan aja…" gumamnya ceplas-ceplos yang langsung disambut oleh jitakan Renji.

"Yak! Dimulai dari Yagyuu,"

Yagyuu mengambil kertasnya, "aku dapat Marui…" Ia menujukkan tulisan Sanada — yang bisa dibilang kayak ceker ayam, kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku dapat Renji," ujar Niou.  
"Jackal," jawab Sanada lesu, "Yukimura??"

Cuma si Buchou yang sibuk melintir-lintir kertasnya sampe gak berbentuk.

"Oh, siapa lagi kalo bukan Akaya??" senyumnya.

"Kenapa pairingnya jadi hancur begini??!!" keluh Yagyuu diam-diam.

"Ada yang mau protes??!!" Sanada mendelik kepada seluruh 'bawahan'nya.

Semuanya terdiam. Jackal menggelengkan kepala tanda setuju dengan cara konyol Sanada ini.

Walau begitu, mereka tetap bisa berkumpul bersama saat mandi bareng di onsen.

**Di Onsen…**

Tak terelakkan ombak tsunami yang dibuat anak-anak Rikkai yang langsung terjun berendam sehabis menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka. Bisa dibayangkan lelucon konyol (plus adegan mesum) terjadi di kolam yang berisi air panas yang dipenuhi anak-anak Rikkai.

Selesai berendam pun mereka langsung membalut tubuh mereka dengan yukata pemandian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main kembang api sebentar sebelum tidur??!!"Ajak Niou yang langsung di -iyakan- oleh semuanya.

"E, tapi.. tunggu! Ada yang tertinggal. Aku akan kembali," Akaya langsung ngibrit kea rah kamar tempat mereka menginap.

**Namun, tidak lama kemudian…**

"Senpai~!! Senpai~!!" teriak Akaya dari kejauhan.  
"Hhh… Itu monyet kembali lagi," desah Niou.  
"Senpai, kamarku… eh… kamar Mura-buchou… eh… kamar kita… eh… ARGH!! Sama sajalah!! Itu!! Itu!!" Akaya mulai meracau kayak orang kesurupan plus napasnya yang satu-satu.

"Pelan-pelan, Akaya," malah Renji yang menarik napas dalem.

Akaya pun menarik napas dalam, "Pintu kamarku terkunci,"

"Jyaaahhh~! hanya begitu saja sudah heboh," Bunta mendengus kesal.  
"Bukan seperti itu!" Akaya langsung menarik tangan Bunta dan berlari membawanya ke kamar yang dimaksud. Mau tak mau, anggota lainnya pun ikut ke arah dimana Bunta 'diculik' sang kouhai.

"Terkunci," gumam Yagyuu saat memeriksa pintu kamar Akaya dengan Yukimura, "terkunci dari dalam.

Semuanya langsung 'mengabsen' siapa saja yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Hanya Yukimura, dengan Sanada saja yang tidak ada diantara kita," analisis Renji.

"Aku bertaruh mereka sedang 'itu'," gumam Niou sambil menyeringai.

Kontan saja, seluruh anggota Rikkai yang tersisa langsung menempelkan telinga mereka rapat-rapat di pintu geser kamar penginapan.

Dan terdengarlah…

"Sanada, tolong jangan terlalu kencang," desah Yukimura dari dalam kamar.

Sejenak para reguler Rikkai membatu. Renji langsung membuka telinganya plus matanya.

"Fukubucho parah…" gumam Akaya yang telinganya langsung ditutup oleh Jackal.

"Yukimura, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa mengikatmu," terdengar suara Sanada.

Wajah anak2 Rikkai pun berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Sanada-fukubucho mengikat Mura-buchou?" Niou melirik Renji.  
"Aku… memilih tidur di luar deh, malam ini…" Bunta bergidik ngeri sambil melihat Yagyuu.  
"Hei! Aku tidak napsu dengan tubuh papan gilinganmu!" Yagyuu langsung mencak-mencak.  
"Ssshhh!!" Jackal langsung menghentikan perang mulut konyol mereka — karena tak mau 'aksi' Sanada dengan Yukimura di dalam kamar terhenti gara-gara mereka berisik.

"Sanada sakit!!" Yukimura mengaduh.

Beginilah kira-kira wajah mereka saat mendengarnya… = (O_O)

"Yukimura, diamlah! nanti mereka bisa mendengar kita!" terdengar suara Sanada.

"Tapi aku udah nggak tahan!" jawab Yukimura.

"Hyaaagghh!! aku juga tidak tahan!!" teriak Jackal.

Seketika itu juga, kamar yang dimaksud langsung diserbu para anak-anak Rikkai sampai mereka jatuh tumpang-tindih.

Terlihatlah Sanada yang tengah membantu Yukimura memasang obi untuk yukata-nya.

"Sedang apa kalian??" alis Sanada yang sudah runcing, kian meruncing ke atas tatkala dilihatnya anak-anak Rikkai numpuk bertindihan di depan pintu — udah kayak barang obralan di pasar senen.

"Kalian sedang apa??!!! Melakukan perbuatan mesum ya?!!" malah Bunta yang nggak 'ngeh'.

Sanada hampir menyuruh Bunta untu berenang mengelilingi kolam onsen sepuluh kali tanpa istirahat_ (secara, gak ada lapangan. Tenis aja, cuma ada tennis meja)_

"Sanada sedang membantuku memakai obi," senyum Mura-buchou tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi prasangka para anggotanya tadi.  
"Kenapa kau mendesah seperti itu?!" Niou makin berapi-api.  
"Aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau obi-nya terlalu kencang,"

Semuanya melirik pada Niou.

"Ternyata aku salah," Niou tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"NIOUUU~!!!"

***untuk selanjutnya, silahkan berimajinasi sesuai dengan imajinasi dan kepercayaan masing-masing***

~OwarU~

* * *

**Author**: Osh! Fic pertama yang sayah publish di sini!! *nari carameldansen* /^w^)/

Mohon di review ya, minna. Itu sungguh penghargaan yang penuh arti untuk sayah *lebay mode: ON*

Silahkan dibaca~ dan tolong jangan kuliti sayah atas berantakkannya pairing di sini. Kalo dendem, kulitin aja noh~ *nunjuk Sanada lalu ngibrit*

See you in the next sutori~~

**~Aiko~**


End file.
